Swimming in the Fast Lane
by FairTaxGirl
Summary: Olympic swimmer Stephanie Plum is ready for Rio. Unfortunately, someone wants to make sure she doesn't get there. Read what happens when she butts heads with her new head of security, the one and only man in black. AU Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the Olympics are over, but I couldn't resist. Thanks to my beta and new bestie, Phillygirl27 for reviewing this and keeping me in line. She also gets credit for the story title.**

Chapter 1

Stephanie Plum adjusted her goggles for the 3rd time trying to get them just right. "Come on, Plum, stopping messing around and get moving," her coach barked. Stephanie promptly shot him the bird and dove into the water.

The laughter of her teammates echoed off the walls of the natatorium as Stephanie swam the length of the pool with speed and precision. "Real nice," Coach Johnson grumbled under his breath. "I bet they're going to love that sign language down in Rio."

Nobody was laughing when Stephanie finished her 200 meter freestyle. She had just broken her own personal best by .06 seconds. Stephanie was getting closer to the world record and she knew that the Rio Olympics would be her last chance to break it.

At 28, this would be Stephanie's fourth and final Olympic Games. It was her last chance to win the title of most gold medals for a female swimmer. She already had 15 gold medals, and if she won all of her events it would bring her to total of 20.

Her competition would be tough, but Stephanie had maturity and experience in her corner, with a drive that rivals even the most serious of athletes.

Climbing out of the pool, Stephanie grabbed a towel and dried herself off. "I'm late for work," she told her coach. "You can yell at me later about my behavior."

Stephanie worked as a buyer for Macy's at Quaker Bridge Mall. She had taken the job shortly after she finished college with a degree in Business and Marketing. While her boss was very lenient with her training schedule, she didn't want to push her luck. After all, she would be gone for at least three weeks and she had a lot to get accomplished before she left.

While she enjoyed her job, she was really hoping to get a few more endorsements so that she could leave. It had always been her desire to open a school to teach children swimming and water safety. Her performance in the upcoming games would make or break her dream.

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Even though she left work that day after 6:00 p.m., Stephanie still had ninety minutes of strength training to complete before she could head home. She was tired and hungry, but still had the drive to push forward. Snacking on a banana and protein bar, Stephanie exited her SUV and quickly made her way towards the gym. Her personal trainer, Lester, would be waiting for her and she didn't like to be late.

As she rounded the corner of the building, two men in ski masks accosted her and pushed her backwards. Falling to the ground, Stephanie screamed as they began kicking her repeatedly in the head and torso. She tried to protect herself as much as possible by curling into the fetal position, but the pain was excruciating. She heard the sound of a gunshot and everything went black.

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Stephanie slowly came to awareness with a throbbing headache. She cautiously opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings; she was in a hospital room. When she tried to sit up, her ribs protested and she cried out in pain. The door to her room opened and Lester came in with another man right behind him.

"Easy, Beautiful," Lester said, "you need to be careful."

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked. "How did I get here? Are you the doctor?" she said directing her question to the man standing next to Lester.

The man stepped forward and held out his hand, "Carlos Manoso. Someone wants you dead Ms. Plum and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Stephanie accepted his hand as a chill snaked down her spine. "How do you know that? Where are the police?"

"Calm down, Beautiful, and I'll explain everything," Lester said. "I was waiting for you to arrive at the gym when I heard your screams. I grabbed my weapon and went to investigate. I was able to startle your attackers, but they took off. I shot one in the thigh, and the other one surrendered. I called the police and they arrested them."

"If they're in custody, why do I need security?" Stephanie questioned.

"Because they aren't the ones that want you harmed," Carlos told her. "According to law enforcement, both were hired anonymously by someone who wants you out of the picture. Do you have any enemies, Ms. Plum?"

Stephanie snorted. "Only every female freestyle swimmer competing in the Olympics. This is my final games so everyone is gunning for me."

Carlos raised an eyebrow at Stephanie. "Then it seems like I have quite the list of suspects."

"Wait a minute!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I don't really know who you are. Who hired you?"

"I did," Lester stated. "Not only is Carlos my cousin, but his company is the preeminent security and investigations firm in the industry. When you were attacked, I knew right away I needed to contact him."

"Lester, you can't just take it upon yourself to hire security for me. I already have people looking out for me, my coach, manager…"

"No offense, Ms. Plum," Carlos interrupted, "but where were they last evening?"

"Well, it's not like they can be with me 24/7," Stephanie snapped.

"I can," Carlos replied. "And when I'm not with you, one of my men will be. From now on, everywhere you go, we go."

Before Stephanie had a chance to respond, Coach Johnson burst into the room. "Stephanie I just found out what happened. Are you alright? How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Coach, just a little banged up. I'll be back in the pool tomorrow."

"Are you sure? If you need more time I can make arrangements," he stated.

Stephanie adjusted herself and winced. "No, I'm good."

"You don't look so good, Steph," Lester said and turned his attention to Carlos. "Maybe I should call Bobby to have him check her out. If she needs rehab he can work with her. He has experience with the Seals and those boys know the water better than anybody."

"Hold on, Lester," Coach Johnson demanded. "I'm her water coach; I should decide what she needs. You need to back off."

"Stop it, both of you! I can't believe you're talking about me like I'm not even in the room," Stephanie shouted. "Right now I have a massive headache. I'm going to ring for some pain meds and I want all of you to leave. I'll make the decision on how I want to proceed and let you know."

Carlos quietly watched the scene unfold in front of him. This was going to be a long assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie was worried. Her ribs hurt, her head throbbed and she had never been so sore. What would her x-rays show? Would she really be able to get back in the pool tomorrow? What about her strength training with Lester? Sure she could take pain meds, but they made her woozy and unfocused. Everything will be cleared up once the doctor gets here, she told herself. No need to freak out now.

As if on cue, Dr. Marcus entered her room. "Good afternoon, Ms. Plum, how are you feeling?"

"You tell me, doc. Please say that my ribs aren't broken," Stephanie pleaded.

"Your ribs aren't broken," he replied, "but they are badly bruised. I'm afraid you have some physical therapy and breathing treatments ahead of you if you want to make it to Rio."

"But it's possible, right? I mean I'm not down for the count?"

"No, you're not. If you work hard you should be ready to go by the time August rolls around."

Stephanie blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "How soon can I get out of here and start?"

"I'm getting ready to write up your discharge papers so you should be out of here in about an hour. Do you, or your coach, have a physical therapist in mind, or do you need me to recommend one?"

"Actually, are you familiar with Bobby Brown? I hear he's some kind of super therapist."

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Brown is who I was going to suggest. Due to your special needs he's an excellent choice."

Stephanie furrowed her brow. She wanted the best, but she didn't want Lester and Carlos to think they could just pull her strings like a puppet. "Okay," Stephanie conceded, "give me the contact information for Mr. Brown and I'll get in touch with him."

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

An hour later, a nurse came in with a wheelchair to take Stephanie down to her parents' car. They were going to drive her home where her roommate, Lula, was waiting at home to take care of her. Everything was falling nicely into place until she was wheeled out of her room. Standing guard was none other than Carlos.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would let you know when I had decided," Stephanie tried to yell but her ribs protested when she tried to take a deep breath.

Carlos took over the wheelchair handles from the nurse and started walking. "Just doing what I'm paid for. Lester made a nice down payment on my services this morning and I made arrangements with the hospital to take you home."

"Fat lot of good you know," Stephanie snapped, "my parents are here to get me." She looked up at him with a smug smile.

"I spoke with them this afternoon and they agreed it was best that RangeMan look out for you until after the Games. You may not take this threat seriously, Ms. Plum, but I do."

"So what are you going to do, move in with me?" Stephanie snorted.

"Actually, you're going to move in with me."

"What?" Stephanie looked at him dumbstruck.

"It's not what you think," Carlos replied. "I have an empty apartment at the RangeMan building for you to stay in. You will be able to utilize the facilities there which include a complete gym and Olympic sized pool. Bobby Brown, your physical therapist, also has an apartment in the building. It's the only way to make sure you're safe until it's time for us to attend the Games."

"What about my coach? He's not going to be happy with you interfering with his training."

"He's already on board. As soon as Bobby clears you for more strenuous activity he will come to RangeMan for your practices."

"What about my job? I can't afford to just not show up."

"When you have to work, either I, or one of my men, will accompany you."

Stephanie sank back in the wheelchair as Carlos continued to push her toward the exit. It seemed like all her options had been taken away from her. She didn't want to live in some strange building, but she didn't like the thought of getting attacked again either. She blew out a small breath and decided that if it became a hassle she could always leave. Surely she wouldn't be a prisoner.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but please stop with the Ms. Plum. It's Stephanie or Steph."

"Alright, Stephanie, let's go."

"Wait a minute, Carlos," He stopped pushing her as she turned her head to look at him. "I've been pissed off for the last couple of days and I've been taking it out on you. That's unfair of me and I want to apologize."

"Apology accepted. Let's get you home."

As they exited the hospital, someone was watching them from across the street. That someone did not have the best interest of Stephanie Plum in mind. That someone had too much to lose if Stephanie won. That someone was not going down easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to PhillyGirl27 for her invaluable advice and corrections!**

Chapter 3

The following morning, Stephanie was inspecting the contents of her new refrigerator when a light rapping noise sounded at her door. She opened the door to find a petite Hispanic woman standing there with a wicker basket looped over her arm. The basket contained a dazzling array of fresh cut flowers.

"Good morning, Stephanie, I'm Ella. I'm in charge of domestic affairs at RangeMan."

"Domestic affairs?" Stephanie questioned.

"Oh, it's just a fancy way of saying I take care of the grocery shopping, laundry and occasional cooking," Ella smiled. "May I come in?"

"Absolutely." Stephanie stepped aside and Ella set the flower basket on the counter.

"I believe there should be a vase in one of the upper cabinets if you wouldn't mind looking for me," Ella asked. Stephanie easily found the container and handed it to Ella who quickly and efficiently arranged the flowers in a stunning display.

"Do all of the apartments get fresh flowers?"

"Oh, no, these are especially for you. It's not every day we have a celebrity staying with us."

Stephanie blushed and pushed a curl behind her ear. "Thanks, but I'm pretty much a regular person."

"Well, I think you're pretty special," Ella replied.

"Thank you. You're very kind. Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I'm just here to make sure you have everything you need. I know you have a specific diet you adhere to for your training so I made sure I stocked those items for you."

"Well, I'm not back to training just yet, but I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Ella turned to leave, "if you need anything else, please call me. I'm extension 625 on your RangeMan phone."

"Thank you again, Ella. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, dear."

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

After Ella left, Hal came to take Stephanie down to the medical level on the 3rd floor. She had met Hal the previous day and he was her official RangeMan guide.

Stephanie was anxious. While she could keep the pain in her ribs somewhat at bay with ibuprofen, her breathing was worrisome. It took a lot of breath work to swim and at this point she couldn't take any deep breaths without hurting. Hopefully Bobby would be able to help her.

Stepping off the elevator, Stephanie was met by a handsome black man in a lab coat. She wondered if he had to have his medical attire specially made to accommodate his biceps. They were huge!

"Good morning, Stephanie, I'm Bobby Brown."

Stephanie took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Since this is our first meeting, I thought I would do a quick physical and then we can discuss your treatment and therapy."

"Sounds great," Stephanie replied.

Bobby led Stephanie into an exam room where she changed into a gown. He took her vitals and carefully checked her bruising and ribs.

"Well, your bruises are healing nicely, but I know that's not your main obstacle to getting back in the pool. Unfortunately, it will take time for your ribs to heal and your breathing to improve."

"I'm having trouble because I can only take shallow breaths and coughing is a killer."

"I know it's difficult, but it's important you try to breathe normally to help clear mucus from your lungs and prevent a chest infection. If you need to cough, hold a pillow against your chest. I also want you to take rest periods."

Stephanie frowned. "It's not exactly what I wanted to hear, but it doesn't surprise me."

"Your body has suffered a trauma and needs time to heal. You can keep mobile between rest periods, but I don't want you to overdo it. Walking around and moving your shoulders occasionally will help. You can even do that in the pool." Stephanie brightened at the idea.

Bobby then went over some breathing exercises before he excused himself from the exam room. Stephanie emerged a few minutes later.

"I know this is a difficult time for you, Stephanie, but I promise I will be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Bobby, I really appreciate the support."

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

After taking Stephanie back to her apartment, Bobby went up to the 5th floor to see Ranger. Although his door was closed, he knocked and waited for a response. Surprisingly, Lester opened the door. He walked in to find Tank sitting in one of the visitor chairs.

"Having a party without me?" Bobby joked.

"Do you have a report on Stephanie?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, did you get to see her naked?" Lester waggled his eyebrows. Tank stood and smacked Lester in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Lester complained. "Like you guys haven't thought of that too."

"Santos," Ranger barked, "keep it up and I'll forget we're cousins and kick your ass."

"Jeez, I'm leaving," Lester stated while rubbing his head. "I've got a client in 30 minutes anyway."

After he left, Bobby gave Ranger the rundown of how Stephanie was doing. "She's amazing boss; one of the most dedicated athletes I've ever met. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll bring home the gold. And she's very easy on the eyes. I thought she was good looking in pictures, but it's nothing compared to the real deal."

Ranger was having a hard time listening to his cousin, and now his chief medical officer talking about Stephanie. He was trying to remain professional even though he found himself attracted to the blue eyed beauty. He found her athletic prowess, kind spirit and good looks to be a triple threat. He only hoped he could get through this assignment without doing something stupid.

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Later that same day, Hal escorted Coach Johnson to Stephanie's apartment.

"I'll be just outside if you need me, Ms. Plum," Hal said.

"Thanks, I appreciate your help," Stephanie responded.

Coach Johnson swaggered in. "Wow! Nice digs, Plum. Maybe I should get a stalker so I can stay here too."

"That's not funny, Coach. In fact it's terrifying to think that someone would want to put me out of commission. "

"Take it easy, it was just a joke." He made himself comfortable on the couch. "Tell me about the rock star therapist you've got."

"Bobby's great! I had my first meeting with him today and he gave me a lot of advice and some breathing exercises. I can even do them in the pool."

"Speaking of the pool, how soon before you can start training again?"

"It's going to be at least a couple more weeks."

"You better not get lazy on me, Plum. We've both got a lot riding on your success."

"I thought you were here to see how I'm doing, not badger me."

"You know what," he said rising from his position on the couch, "I thought you would be glad to see that I haven't given up on you. It's nice to know you haven't lost your attitude," he sneered.

Stephanie walked over and opened the door to her apartment. "Hal, Coach Johnson is leaving now."

On his way out the door, Coach Johnson stopped in front of Stephanie. "Just remember, I made you into what you are today. There's plenty of talent to take your place, you know."

"Thanks for the reminder. I'll make sure I remember to curtsey the next time I see you." And with that she shut the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had passed and Stephanie was feeling better, but she was bored out of her mind. She knew RangeMan like the back of her hand, well the parts she was allowed in. She had met most of the guys that worked there and hubba hubba they were a good looking bunch. Like a Chippendales calendar come to life, but the only thing she was interested in was getting back to her training. She'd had to take a leave of absence from her job so she didn't even have that to keep her busy.

Deciding to see what was going on in the control room, Stephanie took the elevator up to the 5th floor. She usually went to see the guys every day. They were fun to chat with and it helped break up the monotony of the day.

Walking into the control room, she saw several of the men gathered around the building's main outside monitor.

"Can you believe all those people?" Cal asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Some of those chicks are hot," Zero stated. "Maybe we should go 'interrogate' them."

"I want to find out who told them she was here," Bobby replied. "So much for keeping her in hiding."

"Nobody is doing anything until I speak to Ranger about this," Tank said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stephanie interrupted.

Four sets of eyes turned and looked at her. "Looks like the press and your fans have found out you're staying here," Tank informed Stephanie.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Can't they leave me alone right now? I know they mean well, but this is too much."

Ranger entered the room. "Tank, report," he barked.

"Looks like someone has tipped off the media as to Stephanie's whereabouts. A crowd has gathered outside and they're blocking traffic," Tank stated.

"Zero, call Trenton PD and get them to clear up this mess. We can't do business with this going on." Ranger stated.

"Excuse me, Carlos, I think I might have alternative," Stephanie suggested. "Why don't I address the reporters and fans and ask them for some privacy so I can continue training. I'm hoping to get them to understand that their presence here is a deterrent to what I'm trying to accomplish."

"I appreciate you trying to handle this, but it's not a good idea to have you outside the building right now." Carlos responded. "We don't have any idea who is in the crowd."

Stephanie nodded her head in understanding.

Ranger turned to his team. "Tank, take Hector and Cal and see if you can get a bead on how Stephanie's location was compromised. Interview both the media and her fans. Somehow they were tipped off. I want to know where the leak came from."

"Got it, boss," Tank responded.

As Ranger was leaving the control room, Stephanie spoke up. "Carlos, do you have a minute? I'd like to ask you about something."

"Absolutely," he responded.

Once they were ensconced in the privacy of his office, Stephanie let her frustrations out.

"I'm going out of my mind with boredom. I'm used to a mentally and physically demanding schedule. All this laying around is making me crazy."

"I know that Bobby is doing everything he can for your recovery, but some things just take time."

"I realize that, and I'm not here to complain at all. But I was hoping you could help me."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"Do you have any admin work I can do? I noticed there isn't any secretarial help and I thought maybe….."

"Actually, I may have something for you." Stephanie brightened. "But don't get too excited, it's important, but pretty boring."

"Anything, I'll do anything," Stephanie pleaded.

"I need someone to do basic research on potential clients as RangeMan is expanding into more commercial accounts. "

"What kind of information would you need?"

"How long they've been in business, the number of retail outlets, how many employees, etc."

"Ever hear of Angie's List?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger laughed. "Of course I have, but we're getting a little more in depth than that. Are you interested?"

"Bring it on!"

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

The following morning, after her breathing treatment, Stephanie reported to the control room. She was met by Hector who would be her training partner.

"Good morning, Hector," Stephanie greeted.

"Hola, chica. How are you feeling today?"

"Better every day, thanks," she smiled.

"Bueno. Let's grab a coffee and get started."

For the next 45 minutes Hector sat with Stephanie showing her how to run the programs. He then watched while she ran a couple of searches on her own. She caught on so quickly that Hector left her to work alone, with the promise to help if she got stuck.

By the time Bobby came to get her for her noon breathing treatment and rest period, she had finished almost half the stack of searches. She wanted to continue, but knew the importance of keeping her health care regimen.

"Come on, Steph," Bobby coaxed. "There'll still be plenty of work for you later this afternoon."

Stephanie just smiled and followed him to the lab.

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Later that afternoon, as Stephanie was finishing up her work, Carlos came to her desk to see how things were going.

"I've gone over the searches you completed this morning and I have to say I'm impressed," he said. "You seem to have a natural talent for research. You wouldn't be interested in coming to work for me, would you?"

Stephanie laughed. "While I am enjoying being useful again, I think I would go nuts sitting behind a desk all day."

"I don't know if you have anything planned," Carlos said, "but I would like you to join me for dinner tonight."

"I thought I wasn't allowed out of the building?"

"I'd like you to join me in my apartment on 7." He responded.

Stephanie looked at him questioningly.

"It's not what you think. You've been living here for a week and we haven't had much of a chance to talk. I'd like to get to know you better."

"I guess I can squeeze you into my busy schedule," Stephanie laughed.

"Dinner is at 7:00." Carlos gave her his 200 watt smile and went back to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks once again to my wonderful beta, Phillygirl27. She definitely keeps me on the right track.**

Chapter 5

At 7:00 p.m. sharp, Stephanie knocked on Carlos' door. When he answered, she had to check for drool. Instead of his usual black RangeMan attire, he was wearing jeans, a dark green Henley and his feet were bare. Wowza!

"Welcome to my home," Carlos greeted. "You look very nice." Very nice indeed he thought checking out her tight jeans and low cut top.

"Thank you," Stephanie responded and subconsciously licked her lips. "Mmmm, something smells delicious."

Carlos groaned inwardly and tore his gaze from her luscious mouth. Not easy for him to do as his mind was creating a rapid-fire series of other ways he'd like to put that sexy tongue to use. He mentally shook his head to refocus on their conversation. "I can't take the credit. Dinner tonight is courtesy of Ella. She's prepared cedar plank salmon, wild rice pilaf and roasted Brussel sprouts. I was just about to open a bottle of wine. Would you like a glass?"

Stephanie thought for a moment. "Normally I forgo alcohol during training, but since I'm out of commission right now, I guess a glass or two won't hurt."

Carlos poured them both a goblet of a French Sancere, and then escorted Stephanie to the dining table. He then plated their dinners and returned to serve her. Once they were both seated, Carlos lifted his glass to hers. "Cheers."

"So tell me, how did you first get into swimming?" Carlos inquired.

Stephanie laughed. "It was completely by accident. I was thirteen and with my family at the local public pool. I was spotted by a juniors swimming coach. He said he was impressed by my speed and asked my dad if he could train me."

"So you've always been a fast swimmer?"

"Well, I had some extra motivation that day."

"How so?"

"There were some boys that my parents had told me to stay away from because they were wild and bad news. One of them, Joe Morelli, was trying to get my attention, but I was scared so I swam away from him as fast as I could. Apparently the juniors coach saw me at that moment and thought I had promise."

"You mean Joe Morelli, the Trenton homicide detective?"

Stephanie speared a Brussel sprout. "Yep, one and the same," she answered.

Carlos barked out a laugh. "I'll need to make sure I give Morelli grief the next time I see him; chasing young girls and scaring them."

"I'm not complaining," Stephanie said. "He did me a favor that day. Who knows if I would have ever realized my true potential."

"Maybe I'll shake his hand instead."

"So, Carlos, tell me about you," Stephanie said. "How did you get your start in the security industry?"

"I was a Ranger in the military, and it seemed to be the natural progression of things that I utilize the skills I was taught there in my civilian life. Most of my men are from some branch of the armed forces so they are accustomed to the discipline this work requires."

"I wondered how you got so many giant sized men in your employ," Stephanie laughed.

"What can I say, size matters," Carlos deadpanned.

Stephanie's face flamed crimson as she internalized what he had said.

"Are you finished?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you, everything was wonderful. I'll have to be sure and let Ella know how much I enjoyed it.

"Let me refill your glass and we can continue our conversation in the living room."

Stephanie followed him to the leather couch and took a seat. Carlos sat down next to her. They were close enough that their legs were touching and Stephanie felt a shiver run through her body. When was the last time she had enjoyed the company of a man that intrigued and excited her? Too long, she thought to herself.

"Have you made any progress on who might want to harm me?" Stephanie asked.

"Not as much as I would like," he admitted. "The men that attacked you were a dead end, but I'm hoping to find out who tipped off the media and question them."

"While I don't like being cooped up here like a prisoner, it's better than being a sitting duck in my home. It pisses me off and scares me too. I mean, if Lester hadn't been there…"

Carlos put his arm around Stephanie's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, I promise nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around."

Stephanie stared into Carlos' eyes and could see the conviction in them. He made her feel safe and secure. He also made her feel like she wanted him to kiss her.

As if reading her mind, Carlos took her wineglass out of her hand and set it on the coffee table next to his. He then drew her into an intimate embrace and said, "I'm going to kiss you Stephanie. This is your chance to tell me if you don't want this as much as I do." She remained silent, signaling her acceptance of his proposal.

Just as he was leaning in, a knock sounded at the front entrance. "Damn it!" he exclaimed as he got up, "I told the control room I was offline this evening." Stephanie followed behind him.

Tank was waiting for him on the other side of the door. "This better be good," Carlos said.

"We found out who notified the press," Tank answered.

"Who?" Stephanie asked.

"Coach Johnson," Tank replied.

"What? That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"That's not all," Tank said holding up a letter in plastic. "Cal found this while making his rounds tonight. It was nailed to the back side of the building. Somebody knew we'd find it. Somebody's been watching us."

Carlos took the letter and read it.

 _ **You can't hide from me, Stephanie. I don't care how many bodyguards you have, I will get you.**_

"Tank, get this to the lab ASAP and have it analyzed for prints and possible DNA," Carlos directed.

"Affirmative," Tank responded and left.

Carlos turned to look at Stephanie who was visibly shaking. He wrapped her in an embrace and looked in her eyes. "I meant what I said, Babe. Nothing will get close to you while you're with me."

Stephanie woodenly nodded her head and looked at the ground. Carlos lifted her chin and repeated, "Nothing will get you." And then he kissed her. It was a kiss of passion and promise, but it was also a kiss of reassurance. He would find the person determined to get her and he would make sure they never bothered her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning, Hector escorted Coach Johnson into the RangeMan conference room. Carlos and Stephanie were already there waiting for him.

"What's going on, Plum? Why did you send your goon to come and get me?"

Stephanie started to speak, but Carlos put his hand on her arm. "I'd like to know why you tipped off the media that Stephanie is staying here," he began. "She is supposed to be recuperating and staying out of the public eye. You should know better than to draw attention to where she is; especially knowing that someone wants her out of commission. "

"Yeah, I told them where she was," he stated arrogantly. "But I only did it for her benefit."

"How could it possibly be to her benefit?" Carlos questioned. "She has an active stalker who wants to take her out."

"Fame is a fleeting thing," Coach Johnson replied. "I wanted to make sure people don't forget about her. Her fans are hungry for any information they can get about Stephanie. If they don't get what they're looking for, they'll become disinterested and shift their attention to someone else."

"That's ridiculous!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I swear if I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to sabotage me!"

"You're such a drama queen, Plum. I was only trying to help."

"I don't believe that being afraid for my life is being a drama queen! And I don't need your help! I need you to stop 'helping me'," Stephanie said using air quotes.

Coach Johnson got to his feet. "Is that what you really want? Because that can be arranged."

Stephanie stood and put her hands on the conference table, staring directly into his eyes. "Yes, that's what I want. I've had enough of your hassle, enough of you belittling me and enough of your shitty attitude. You're FIRED!"

"You're going to regret this, Plum; you mark my words! I hope whoever is after you finishes the job!" Coach Johnson yelled as Hector grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room.

Stephanie tried to go after him, but Carlos held her back. Once he was gone, Carlos embraced Stephanie and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Stephanie blew out a breath. "Yeah, I think so. I just feel bad about how things have deteriorated in the last couple of years. Believe it not, Coach used to be a decent guy."

Carlos asked, "What changed him?"

"He was married and his wife cheated on him with another competitive swimmer. It was not a good situation and it's turned his whole attitude ugly. She took him for almost everything he had and he hasn't been the same since."

"While I can sympathize with his situation, his treatment of you is not acceptable," Carlos stated as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "He should never speak to you with such disdain and contempt."

Stephanie laid her head on Carlos' shoulder and snuggled into him. "I appreciate you letting me handle things my way with Coach. It's nice to know you've got my back."

"I've got more than your back, Babe," Carlos said huskily as he tipped her chin up and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Stephanie quickly became caught up in the moment and forgot where she was. Carlos knew if he didn't stop now, he would lay her out on the table and get a more intimate taste of her.

Carlos broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Babe, you make me lose my control. If you knew what I was thinking….."

Stephanie was panting and breathless, "If only you knew what I was thinking," she teased him.

"Are we moving too fast for you?" Carlos questioned. "I know last night got a little intense. I don't want to push you into more than you're comfortable with."

"Believe me, I'm very comfortable with the way things are progressing. I promise to let you know if you get out of line," she chuckled. "I just wish we could go on a real date. RangeMan has everything I need, but I'm getting a little cabin fever. It's been almost two weeks since I've been outside," she frowned.

"You just concentrate on getting better; let me worry about our next date," Carlos said with a grin.

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Tank walked into Ranger's office with the test results on the letter left for Stephanie. "I've got bad news," he began. "We ran the prints through IAFIS and didn't come back with a match. No DNA match either. Looks like we've hit another dead end."

"Damn it! How am I supposed to assure Stephanie that we can protect her when we can't even find an inept stalker that left fingerprints behind?"

Tank held up his hands in surrender. "She's secure for now, man. We just have to keep working every angle until something breaks."

"We can't keep her here indefinitely," Ranger replied. "She'll have to leave for the Olympics sooner rather than later."

"So we stay with her through the games," Tank offered. "I'm sure she's not going to be the only athlete with private security. From what I hear Rio is a mess anyway."

"It will take a team of 6 to cover her 24/7," Ranger mused. "We'll take the RangeMan jet instead of flying commercial. And there's no way I'm letting her stay in the Olympic Village, there's just too much risk."

Tank watched Ranger with an amused look on his face. "What?" Ranger asked. Tank just shook his head and smiled. His friend was definitely falling for the blue-eyed Olympic swimmer. He just hoped Stephanie felt the same way.

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Bobby was working with Stephanie on her final physical therapy appointment. Her breathing was back to normal and the pain in her ribs was pretty much non-existent. It had only been three weeks since her attack, but she was determined to get back to her training.

"Hey Steph, I heard you fired your coach," Bobby said. "Do you have any idea of who might replace him?"

"I've been thinking about that. Maybe I made a mistake letting him go. I mean, where am I going to find a coach this late in the game?"

"I can think of two coaches who would both love the chance to help you out."

"Two coaches?" Stephanie looked at him puzzled.

"Yes, two; Hal and Cal. Both are former Navy Seals who can not only work with you on your form, but also speed and endurance. What do you think?"

Stephanie thought for a minute. "I think it's a great idea! Let's go talk with them now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again to my awesome beta, Phillygirl27! I couldn't do this without her!**

Chapter 7

Stephanie's first time back in the pool, with Hal and Cal as her coaching team, was a success. She was worn out at the end of the day, but she knew her stamina and endurance would quickly return. Lester had readily agreed to continue her strength training at RangeMan as she couldn't go to his gym.

For the next nine weeks, Stephanie's training schedule would be three weeks on, three days off. Her day would include two hour morning swimming drills, 90 minutes of strength training and then another two hours of swimming in the afternoon.

Now that she was back to training, Ella had stocked both Carlos and Stephanie's apartments with various complex carbohydrates and multiple protein choices. Proper nutrition was key, and with all the calories she burned each day, Stephanie needed to make sure her body had plenty of fuel.

Stephanie was relaxing in the gym hot tub after her final workout when Carlos entered the room. "Want some company, Babe?"

"That would be great! I was just thinking about you."

"Only good thoughts I hope," Carlos smirked as he stripped down to a pair of black board shorts and entered the hot tub.

Stephanie was glad she was in water up to her neck as her nipples peaked just from staring at the perfection that was his body. Damn, but the man was fine!

"I was thinking about the fingerprints you found on the letter. I know that you ran them through the criminal database, but what about the Olympic one?"

"I'm not familiar with it," Carlos admitted. "What can you tell me about it?"

"Well, in order to tighten security in the Olympic Village, all Olympic personnel including athletes, coaches, medics, etc. wear lanyards around their necks containing an RFID card to gain access," Stephanie explained. "It also includes a scan of their right index finger. I was thinking that maybe we could run the prints you found through the database to see if we get a hit."

"That's a great idea. I'll get Tank working on that as soon as we get out of here."

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" she smiled.

Carlos pulled Stephanie onto his lap so that she was straddling him. "Long enough for me to do this." He began trailing kisses down the side of her neck. A thrill shot through Stephanie and she couldn't help but moan.

Carlos expertly hooked his fingers in the straps of her swimsuit and pulled them down her arms so that her breasts were bared. Her nipples hardened even further when he captured one in his mouth and gently sucked. Stephanie was on sensory overload as she held his head close to her body. "Oh, Carlos, it's so good." Her hips involuntarily started rocking against his hard length as he switched breasts and started sucking harder. "Oh, shit, I'm going to come! Oh, god, Carlos!" she screamed.

As Stephanie came back down to earth, Carlos took her head between his hands and kissed her. He kissed her with an intensity that left her breathless. Stephanie rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm so glad this area isn't being monitored," she said.

Carlos growled, "Oh, fuck!" drawing her tightly to his chest and pulling her swimsuit back up. He then jumped out the hot tub and grabbed his key fob and cell phone out of his pants pockets. Pointing the fob at the camera in the corner of the ceiling, he killed the feed. He quickly called the Control Room to have the past few minutes deleted from the gym monitor.

He turned to look at a stunned Stephanie. Sheepishly he said, "Sorry, Babe." Stephanie cleared her throat. "As long as it gets deleted I'm okay. I just don't need it getting out. Between my stalker and the Olympics, I'm already over exposed as it is," she laughed. "By the way, just who is on monitor duty tonight?"

"Babe!"

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

The following afternoon Tank entered Ranger's office. "I don't have great news." He tossed a file onto Ranger's desk and took a seat. "In fact, Stephanie's going to be pretty shook up over this."

Ranger took the file and quickly scanned the information. "Are we sure about this?"

"Yes, I have Hector and Cal going to pick him up right now. Where's Stephanie?"

"She should be finishing up her strength training session with Lester," Ranger responded. "I'll have Hal bring her up here right away."

Ten minutes later Tank had left and Stephanie walked into Ranger's office. She still had her work out clothes on and Ranger thought she never looked sexier; his cock agreed. She sashayed over, sat directly on his lap and looped her arms around his neck. "You needed to see me, Carlos?" she said, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. Ranger almost groaned aloud. Control, he needed control.

"I've got some bad news, Babe," he began. Stephanie stopped being playful and looked him directly in the eyes. "We got a hit on the fingerprints from the Olympic database. They belong to Coach Johnson."

"Whaaat? Why? I know that we've had our differences over the last couple of years, but I didn't expect him to try something like this. Why would he want to hurt me?"

"I don't know, Babe. I've got a couple of the guys going over right now to pick him up. We're going to get some answers shortly."

Stephanie started getting angry. "That son of a bitch! I can't believe it. There's got to be more to this. It just doesn't make sense. I'm confused as hell."

"Everything will be cleared up as soon as they get back. I promise we'll get to the bottom of this," he tried to reassure her.

Stephanie laid her head on Carlos' shoulder and sighed. "I'm so tired of all this. I should be concentrating on my training, not this bullshit."

Carlos held her tight and tried to comfort her. "I know, Babe, I know."

The ringing of his phone broke the silence in the room. "Report," Ranger barked. He listened for a few minutes and then, "Damn it! Yes, she's here with me." More listening. "No, wait for Trenton PD. I'll speak with you later."

"What happened, Carlos? Who was that?" Stephanie questioned as he hung up the phone and placed it on his desk.

"That was Hector. He and Cal just got to Coach Johnson's apartment."

"Was he not there?"

"He was there."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Phillygirl27! This chapter wouldn't be possible without her! The rating for the story has changed to M due to the smutty goodness at the end.**

Chapter 8

Carlos noticed that the events of the past few days had left Stephanie in a funk. She was still training hard, but some of the spark had left her eyes. Hoping to take Stephanie's mind off her recent trials, Carlos began planning the perfect date night for her. With the help of Ella and Luis, he enacted 'Operation Make Babe Happy'.

The first thing he did was bring Stephanie two dozen red roses and ask her for a date. She readily accepted and they agreed that an 8:00 pm pick up time would be best. The flowers were a very romantic gesture and she couldn't help but admire their beauty. Stephanie wondered what else Carlos had planned for their date and the anticipation was killing her. Thankfully it was only two days away.

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

On Friday evening precisely at 8:00 pm, Carlos knocked on Stephanie's apartment door. He was anxious to show his Babe a good time and he hoped she would be pleased with his plans. Stephanie opened the door and all the blood in his body traveled south. She had on a black cocktail dress with a hem length that should have been illegal. The neckline was cut low enough that he could get a glimpse of her luscious cleavage. Carlos' mouth was dry and he had to clear his throat to speak.

"Babe," was all he could manage.

"You like? Ella helped me pick it out. The thing I like best is the skirt," she said doing a little twirl for him.

"It looks great on you," Carlos complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said while planting a kiss on his cheek.

Carlos held out his arm, "Are you ready to go?" Stephanie clasped his arm and followed him out the door.

When they got to the elevator, Carlos pushed the up button. "Are we going to your apartment," Stephanie asked.

"We're going a little further north," he replied. Stephanie was confused, but held tight to his arm as they entered the elevator.

When the doors opened and they stepped out, Stephanie couldn't believe her eyes. She knew they were on the roof of the RangeMan building, but it had been transformed into a romantic outdoor bistro. Twinkling fairy lights crisscrossed the outdoor space and a table for two had been set up in the middle. Soft jazz music played from hidden speakers, while champagne chilled in a silver bucket.

"Oh, Carlos," Stephanie gushed, "this is so wonderful! I can't believe you did all this for me."

"You're worth the effort, Babe. I know you've been through a lot lately and I wanted to do something special for you."

Stephanie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Maybe I can do something special for you later," she whispered in his ear.

"Babe!"

Stephanie just winked at him and glided over to the table.

After a sumptuous meal of filet mignon and roasted root vegetables, and several glasses of champagne, Carlos and Stephanie were slow dancing under the lights. They held each other tightly and enjoyed the closeness of one another.

"Stay with me tonight, Babe."

Stephanie looked into his eyes and nodded her head in agreement.

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Stephanie entered Carlos' penthouse snuggled into his side. It had been awhile since she had been with a man, but she knew without a doubt Carlos would take care of her. He had been nothing but tender and caring with her and she couldn't wait to know him on a more intimate level.

As they entered his bedroom, Carlos looked deep into Stephanie's eyes and said, "We're going to do this, Babe, and it's going to be good."

Carlos tenderly took Stephanie's face in his hands and kissed her. He let his hands wander down the sides of her neck and onto her shoulders. Slowly unzipping her dress, he caressed the skin that was revealed. He gently lowered her dress to the floor until she stood before him in just her panties and bra. "You're beautiful, Babe." He spoke almost reverently.

Stephanie was on fire; her need for Carlos overwhelming. "You're over dressed," she told him, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his waistband. Licking her lips, she slowly began unbuckling his belt, but her hands were shaking. "Let me help you," he groaned as he quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing.

Stephanie looked him up and down, her eyes widening as they snapped back to Carlos'. She had never seen an erection as large as his and she wondered if it would fit. Carlos noticed her look of disbelief and knew what her concern was. He gave her a blinding 200 watt smile, "Trust me, Babe, it'll fit."

Drawing her into an embrace, Carlos expertly unhooked her bra then whispered, "I hope these aren't your favorite." Stephanie gasped as he ripped the panties from her body. Carlos then moved them effortlessly towards the massive king bed and gently laid Stephanie down. He reached into the nightstand for a foil pack and quickly donned the extra protection for his Babe.

Leisurely parting her legs, Carlos said, "I wanted to take this slowly, but I can't wait to be inside you."

"I can't wait either," she replied. "Make love to me, Carlos."

With a growl, Carlos positioned himself over her, paying homage to her delicious breasts. He knew from their time in the hot tub how sensitive they are so he lightly nipped each hard nub. As he moved upward, he looked into his Babe's darkened blue eyes. They were bluer and deeper than any ocean, and he realized he wanted to swim in them for a long time to come; maybe even the rest of his life.

Carlos took a deep breath as he let his cock brush Stephanie's entrance, checking one final time that she wanted this as much as he did. Stephanie lifted her hips in encouragement and he blissfully complied. He easily entered her and paused to let her adjust to him. Stephanie whimpered and moved impatiently under him. "Mine!" was his only thought as they set up a rhythm as old as time.

Stephanie could feel the building of her orgasm as Carlos continued thrusting. She was overcome with emotion as he reached between them to massage her clit. "Oh, god, Carlos, I'm going to come," she moaned. "Come with me, Babe," he growled. With a final thrust of his hips, he followed her over the edge.

Coming down from his high, Carlos rested his forehead against Stephanie's and gently kissed her. Rolling to his side, he spooned Stephanie as their breathing returned to normal. "That was incredible!" Stephanie said as she settled in next to him. "It certainly was, Babe," Carlos agreed as he squeezed her tightly, "it certainly was." As they relaxed and drifted off to sleep, they both were amazed at how right this felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta, Phillygirl27! She's amazing!**

Chapter 9

The next morning Stephanie awoke at 5:00 am deliciously sore. Although she was tired, she knew it was time to get up and meet her coaches at the pool. Carlos was still asleep next to her, so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed and heading to his shower.

Standing under the steaming spray, Stephanie began thinking about the changes that had taken place in her life over the last few months. She never thought she would be in a relationship with such a wonderful and caring man. Carlos was the only good thing that had come from having a psycho stalker.

Stephanie turned as she heard the shower door open and Carlos stepped inside. "Good morning, Babe," he said drawing her in close. "It's a good morning now," she replied cheekily.

After kissing her senseless, Carlos said, "I would love to take this further, but I know you've got to keep to your training schedule. Stephanie pouted but agreed. "Believe me, I'll be thinking of nothing but you today," she smiled. "Ditto, Babe."

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Twenty minutes later, Ranger called Tank into his office. "Report," he commanded.

"We've been checking into the background of Coach Johnson and found some interesting information that leads us to believe that he was not acting alone. Apparently he had some rather large gambling debts," Tank said. "I'm thinking that somebody was going to pay him a large sum to get rid of Stephanie. The question is who and why. Ranger, she's still very much in danger."

"Dig further, I want to know everyone Johnson met with for the last six months. We have three weeks until we leave for the games and I want this threat neutralized. Stephanie has enough on her mind without worrying about this too."

"Speaking of Stephanie," Tank ventured. "I noticed on the overnight report that she left your apartment early this morning. Care to expand on that information?" he smirked.

Ranger gave him a look. "All I can say is Stephanie is important to me and you know we take care of our own. Get me the intel I need ASAP. Dismissed."

Tank left Ranger's office smiling. He was glad his friend had found someone. He worked too damn hard and hopefully Stephanie would teach him how to relax a little.

Several floors below Ranger's office, Stephanie was working hard on her freestyle drills, but her head wasn't in the game. Both Hal and Cal noticed and called her out.

"What's up with you today, Steph?" Cal asked. "Your times are worse today than yesterday. You're supposed to be improving, not moving backward."

Stephanie hung onto the edge of the pool and sighed. "I'm just really tired today. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"It didn't have anything to do your date last night, did it?" Hal joked. Stephanie splashed water at him and replied, "Maybe."

"You know what they say about athletes and sex," Cal commented.

"That it's great because we have such awesome stamina?" Stephanie laughed.

"Very funny," Hal said. "Let's get back to work."

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

A few nights later, Stephanie and Carlos were relaxing in his apartment watching CNN when a breaking news alert came on.

' _Breaking News: The World Anti-Doping Association (WADA) has found the Russian government guilty of long term doping of their athletes to give them an unfair advantage at the Olympic Games. It is the recommendation of WADA that all Russian athletes should be banned from the Rio games. In all likelihood the International Olympic Committee will allow some of the athletes to participate with only the most blatant violators being banned.'_

Stephanie was watching and chewing on her bottom lip. Carlos could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "What are you thinking, Babe?"

Stephanie stood and started to pace. "I'm sure the Russians knew weeks ago that there was an ongoing investigation and that the results of the tests would not be good. What if they foresaw some of their premier athletes being pulled as a real possibility? What if they realized where their athletes were most vulnerable and targeted the competition?"

"If that's the case," Carlos replied, "we need to investigate whether other top athletes have been attacked or threatened in any way."

"If there are others, it would make sense. Russia is trying to eliminate the elite competitors in order to give their second string athletes a shot at the medals," Stephanie finished.

Carlos wrapped her in an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Proud of you, Babe."

Stephanie looked up at Carlos and smiled. "Thanks, but what do we do next?"

"I need to speak with Rodriquez, he's my best researcher. If he can't find a connection nobody can. At a minimum it gives us a better idea of what we need to look at security wise for Rio."

"I can reach out to some of my athlete friends that are in other events and see what they've heard," Stephanie offered. "I think I'll concentrate on track and weightlifting because that's where they are most likely to benefit from doping."

"I'll set you up in one of the empty offices tomorrow so you can make your calls. "

"Sounds like we've got some work ahead of us. How about we call it a night?" Stephanie asked.

"You read my mind, Babe."

R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S R&S

Following her morning training session, Stephanie began making calls. Three hours later, she met with Carlos in his office to review her findings.

"I spoke with several of my athlete friends and found there have been incidents similar to what happened to me," Stephanie began. "I've come up with half a dozen names for Rodriquez to follow up on."

"I'll get him on it as soon as he comes in," Carlos replied. "What else did you find?"

"I also checked to see who was planning to stay in the Olympic Village. A lot of people are spooked by the attacks on athletes and don't feel like they will be protected. It makes me wonder if I should stay there."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Babe," Carlos reassured her. "I have a buddy from the Rangers that has a house just outside Rio. I've contacted him about using it as a home base during the games. He's agreed to help us out."

"That's great!" Stephanie exclaimed. "That's one less thing I need to worry about."

Carlos gathered Stephanie in close so that their bodies touched from their foreheads to their toes. "I think we make a great team, Babe." Stephanie murmured her agreement as his hands started to wander.

Stephanie groaned, "Lester's going to be here in 10 minutes for my strength training. Don't get me worked up, I won't be able to think about anything but you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Carlos asked as he started nibbling at her neck.

"It is when it keeps me from concentrating. I didn't want to say anything, but I've got to refocus."

"Babe, the last thing I want is for our lovemaking to be a distraction for you and your goals."

"I love the time we spend together," she explained, "but we may have to curtail how late we stay up."

Carlos gave her a wolf grin. "All work and no play will make Stephanie frustrated."

"Not as frustrated as she'll be if she doesn't win her medals." Stephanie smiled.

"Touche, Babe, touche."


End file.
